Orthopedic braces have long been employed to treat and correct curvature of the spine (scoliosis and/or kyphosis). Typical of such braces is the so-named Milwaukee brace which consists of a lower torso-encircling girdle composed of molded plastic, leather, or relatively rigid light-weight material which fastens about the body to anchor and support a plurality of rigid metal bars which extend upwardly to the neck and head area of the wearer. The metal bars in turn support one or more pads which engage and apply pressure to the wearer's body at desired locations to counter a particular curvature of the spine. The metal bars of the Milwaukee brace also support a metal ring which surrounds the neck or head of a patient. On this neck ring, mandible and occipital supports are mounted.
Early metal neck rings of the prior art have been located adjacent the jaw of the patient to suppor pads which lift and align the head and neck. More recently, a low profile metal neck ring has been designed to surround the lower portion of the neck of the wearer adjacent the clavicle, sternum, and spine of the scapular. Body-engaging pads attached to the low profile neck ring apply pressure in desired directions against the neck adjacent the spine of the patient. As an example, a corrective body brace having a low profile neck ring attachment may employ pads which apply pressure against the left hip, right rear rib cage, and left side of the neck to create a three-point corrective force to counter a left curvature of the spine of the wearer.
Low profile neck rings are desirable in reducing the emotional trauma a patient may face in use of an orthosis of the type described. Low profile neck rings minimize the stress on the patients in terms of brace. Low profile neck ring constructions of the prior art comprise an anteriorly located metal mounting plate for attachment to an anterior upright support bar of a rear-opening girdle. Attached to the mounting plate in journals for rotational adjustment about their respective longitudinal axes are a pair of rigid metal rods of circular cross-section which are curved to extend rearwardly on opposite sides of the neck of the wearer. The ends of the two metal rods are interconnected at a posterior body position by a releasable metal fastening bracket. The fastening bracket is in turn rotatably attached by fastening pins to two anteriorly positioned, spaced upright bars of the girdle. Suitable body-engaging pads are adjustably attached to the neck ring rods at desired locations to engage the body of the wearer. The body brace is removed from the patient's body by opening the rear of the girdle and the anteriorly located fastening bracket of the neck ring, with rotation of the two neck ring rods about their journalled connections to the anterior mounting plate to open the neck ring for passage of the head of the patient therethrough.
Although the described low profile metal neck ring construction of the body brace provides a close-fitting, more attractive cosmetic appearance than the earlier, higher positioned metal neck rings, the low profile ring lacks desired stability of support in use. Because of the necessary rotational attachment of the neck ring rods on the anterior mounting plate to permit opening and removal of the ring from the neck, the ring tends to become laterally displaced relative to a vertical mid-line of the body when wearer body movement produces torque forces about the rod journals. Such displacement results in improper positioning of the neck ring on the body and improper application of corrective forces to the patient. Such low profile neck rings of the prior art, as described, are manufactured by Durr-Fillauer Company and are described on pages 50-54 of Orthotics and Prosthetics, Spring 1984, Volume 38, No. 1, published by The American Orthotic and Prosthetic Association.